Adventures of Dark Blood and Raptor Claw
by thorison1080
Summary: Two 14 year old's are sucked into a portal, travel the multiverse, look badass, build two empires, become godlike, fuck up every universe they go to, gain a beautiful harem, and live up to their new names Dark Blood and Raptor Claw
1. Summary

**Hello this is Thorison1080 and here is another story :)I am sorry I am not updating my other stories as often as you would like it's just I am easily distracted and I have so many Ideas running in my head. This is a self-insert fic and Me neither my Co-writer own any of the universes our fictional characters Morrison and Noah go to. We only own our fictional OC's Morrison Thor See, and Noah Roberts. In this story, the first place Thor and Noah visit is the star wars universe, but I am mixing the movieverse with the SWTOR universe. Morrison is based on myself and Noah is based on my Let's Begin.**

 **Summary:** Morrison Thor See, and Noah Robert's are two 14-year-olds within the eighth grade. They are sucked into a multi-colored swirling vortex that takes them into new worlds after showing them what world they will be going to and for every world allowing them to pick three new unique powers. They will kick but, gain a harem of beautiful women, and build two empires one for Morrison the other for Noah, and their going to enjoy I quote from Noah "Fucking up every universe we go to". And taking up the names Dark-Blood and Raptor-Claw.

 **Just warning you my Co-writer is quite the cusser so Noah will also be one. There will be lemon scenes in the future involving Morrison, but not Noah does to my Co-writers request it will stay this way until my Co-writer decides otherwise. The world's Morrison and Noah travel to they will I quote from my Co-writer "fuck up" which is another explanation for why the Star Wars movieverse and SWTOR are going to be fused. Plus they both are going to have a giant harem.**

 **Please review, what you think, any suggestions, suggestions for the harem for either character, worlds they should travel to, skills they should learn or pick up.**

 **Morrison's current harem:** Vette (SWTOR), (Too early to decide who else)

 **Noah's current harem:** Leia (StarWars), (mostly because my Co-writer won't make up his Mind!)

 **Thank you for reading this, being patient, reading my other stories, and reviewing, and taking your time to even give my stories even thought of the day! :) And thanks from the Co-writer even though he's giving me the "Fuck you!" look. Have a great day :)**


	2. Prolouge Damn we walked into a portal d

**Thank you for reading this, and waiting for this chapter :)**

 **/POV/Location/**

 **(Author note/**

" **Talking"**

" _ **Thinking"**_

 **(Thor See's POV)**

Hello, my name is Morrison Thor See but I am known as Thor, the one from Norse Mythology, not the damn Marvel comics! But it is a good series, though.

I was currently in middle school, I was currently 14 years of age, I stood around 5 foot 11 inches, my hair was a dirty blond color and reached my mid neck and at the ends it curled upward and was somewhat wavy, I had somewhat pale skin, I had bluish grey eyes, and people have pointed out my teeth are sharper than a normal person's.

I was wearing a black button up shirt with long sleeves, a black shirt that had red depiction of a Chinese dragon and a tiger circling each other, black gym pants with a white line going down the sides, grey gloves, black socks and black shoes, a black string necklace with a silver pentagram pendant attached, and a silver stainless steel chain hanging off my left wrist.

I was somewhat a complex individual. Sometimes I was energetic sometimes I was laid back, sometimes I did lots of exercises, sometimes I was lazy, most of the time I'm very talkative but sometimes I am very quiet and keep to myself. Sometimes I'm calm and controlled, sometimes I was quick to anger, most of the times I have very thought out plans and think before I act, sometimes I act before I think and jump into situations but when I do I have great instincts and improvising skills. I'm very polite, smart, and cunning. I like to annoy others but I knew who just to annoy. I liked to steal from others to the point it was an addiction. I am somewhat greedy but I'm also very generous.

I was walking down the hallway with my best friend Noah Roberts, who also happened to be my only school friend. He also was 14 and was in all my classes.

He stood around 6 feet 1 inch, he had brown short somewhat messy hair. His skin was also somewhat pale. His eyes were a deep brown.

He wore a neon green hoodie and a gray muscle shirt under it, gray gym shorts, white socks, and gray sneakers.

Noah's personality was simpler than my own. He was very straightforward with what he thought, he did not give half a rat's ass what others thought about him, **(Sorry my Co-writer the person Noah is based on has a mouth so Noah also has one)** he is quick to anger, and likes bad jokes, and like myself liked thievery and was also somewhat greedy.

We were currently walking down the school's hallway, which if you ask me was pretty boring it was mostly plain white tiles on the floor with the occasional green tile with the occasional and plain white bricks for the wall it was like school board was either trying to bore us to death or blind were on our way to our next class, we were talking about this creature in we read about in my "Doctor Who: Encyclopedia of Monster" called "Adipose" it said the were made of all of a person's body fat, and we were joking about how this fat jerky kid we knew could probably make four of them ha!

Noah then turned to face me and smirked, oh no, here it comes.

"Magger," said Noah simply, with a wide grin with a hint of smugness to it.

Okay, now I'm confused "excuse me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Noah's smirk seemed to become even bigger and smugger "magger it's a generic insult" answered Noah, he then began laughing.

I shook my head and wondered how my only school friend happened to be an excuse me for saying it plainly an ass.

 **(Nobody's POV)**

Unfortunately, while Thor and Noah were talking they were turned towards each other and were not looking at where they were walking, and did not notice the giant swirling portal of multiple colors including black and white, that without a sound had appeared right in front of the pair of Thor and Noah both fell in the last sound that came out of the vortex was Thor screaming "Oh Tataruuuussss!" and Noah screaming "Damn we walked into a portal didn't weeeeeeeee!?" which was followed by a long string of cuss words courtesy of Noah, then as silent as it appeared the portal disappeared without a trace.

 **Thank you those who waited for this chapter! :) please review where you want them to go it can be from a anime, cartoon, comic, series, book, anything and what you want them to do there and who you want to added to their respective harems oh and tell me who do you like more so far Thor See? Or Noah Roberts? Have a good day! :) Thank you again!**


	3. P character Sheet

**Name:** Morrison Thor See

 **Looks:** Stands around 5 foot 11 inches, hair was a dirty blond color and reaches mid neck and at the ends it curled upward and was somewhat wavy, has somewhat pale skin, has bluish grey eyes, teeth are sharper than a normal person's.

 **Clothing:** Wears a black button up shirt with long sleeves, a black shirt that had red depiction of a Chinese dragon and a tiger circling each other, black gym pants with a white line going down the sides, grey gloves, black socks and black shoes, a black string necklace with a silver pentagram pendant attached, and a silver stainless steel chain hanging off his left wrist.

 **Current Age:** 14

 **Allies:** Noah Roberts

 **Name:** Noah Roberts

 **Looks:** stands around 6 feet 1 inch, he had brown short somewhat brown messy hair. His skin was also somewhat pale. His eyes were a deep brown.

 **Clothing:** stands around 6 feet 1 inch, he has brown short somewhat messy hair. His skin was somewhat pale. His eyes are a deep brown.

 **Current Age:** 14

 **Allies:** Thor See


	4. Ch 1: Menus

**Okay Just to warn you since myself and my co-author are pretty weird and talk/discuss weird topics, so will our character. Also warning since I myself is kind of a pervert so will my character so this story will kind of be rated T+ until the actual lemons come in later chapters. Also, Remember this Star Wars universe is a mix of Swtor and the current Star Wars.**

 **In response to "daferrad's" review: The reason there is a character sheet is because I wished some other Fanfics did this especially ones where the main character drastically changes throughout the story, and where they get so many powers/skills/weapons it's hard to keep up with, both me and the co-author have experienced this, and the character sheets are our solution to this, also see us the authors ourselves can keep up with what we gave them. Also, thank you, the co-author and I hope we don't disappoint. Sincerely Thorison. Have a good day and thank you for taking your time to read our story :)**

" _Reading"_

" _Thoughts"_

"Talking"

 **(Noah's POV)**

"Ahhhhh, fuck you, god! Fuck you universe!" I shouted as I was spat out of the portal with Thor and saw the ground coming up to meet my face "oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" and then there was darkness

I groaned and as I opened my eyes to see the orange-gray ground, I felt something on my back. I craned my neck to see Thor sleeping on his back, snoring slightly due to the position of his neck. He growled stood up knocking Thor to the ground. Thor let out a groan of pain, "Serves you damn right" I scoffed. Then looked around to see we were in a forest of some kind, I then looked up and my mouth hung open, there were three fucking moons in the sky! And it was still daylight! " _This is like the fanfiction Thor and myself were working on! But that's impossible! It was just a work of stupid fiction! Right!? This must be an elaborate prank! Yeah, that's it! This is just an elaborate prank set up by Thor and his friends!"_ But then my logical side spoke.

" _Thor has no friends he'd be able to meet except you."_ Spoke my logical side.

" _No! No, no, no! Shut up! This is impossible! The universe must be fucking with me!"_ I Thought clutching my head trying to deny all this. My eyes then landed on Thor and narrowed.

" _Thor has probably nothing to go with this, you know how he is, if he could do this. He would have done it a long time ago"_ Said my logical side.

But I did not listen and gave into my anger.

 **(Thor's POV)**

I groan as I opened my eyes and looked around and saw I was in some kind forrest. I then looked up and saw the three moons and it was still daylight. " _Huh? That's strange earth does not have thre-"_ My eyes shot open with realization " _No, but that's impossible. Right? I freaking hope not, because if this is true it's a freakin dream come true!"_ He then saw Noah standing above him a rock a bigger than his head in his friend's hands. Uh-Oh looks Noah came to same to the same conclusion as me. I had to roll out of the way because the rock in Noah's hands was now smashed down where my head was minutes ago. I jumped up and ran in the direction Noah's back was facing as my temperamental friend picked up the rock he just used to try and bash my head open with. I turned my head a little to see behind me as I ran, and I began running faster when I saw Noah running behind me holding the rock above his head with both hands, ready to smash my head open. You see both Noah and I were some of the fastest and strongest at our school, but I was the physically strongest of the two of us and Noah was the faster. The only reason I was out running him was because I was pushing myself, but it was mostly from Noah's choice of weapon the rock slowing his green hoodie wearing friend down.

I quickly ran behind ran behind a tree as Noah swung the rock at me, causing the rock to hit the tree sending bark flying everywhere. We began circling the tree by sidestepping around it, Noah trying to get to me, myself trying to stay on the opposite side of the tree from the one Noah was located.

After a couple minutes I made another mad dash deeper into the forest, Noah still chasing after me. " _The only good thing coming from this is that this is re-enforcing proof that we are in our story!"_ I thought as I practically par cored around the forest to stay out of Noah's range. "Oh Tartarus! Can we please talk this out?" I called out to Noah as I dove behind another tree.

"Go to Hell! My family Is gone! We'r stuck in your fucking story!" Cried Noah throwing the rock at me as I ran, the rock hit me on the back of the leg where my leg bent inwards, causing that knee to kneel and sent me tumbling to the ground. My back on the ground and Noah standing above me.

"You're mother smoked and had lung cancer and was going to die in a week! You're stepfather was an I quote "Unbearably die hard christian religous fuck"! You're step brother is the same as his father! And You're little brother with the way he ate, he would not live as probably past your mother! And you were the co author of the story we're apparently stuck in! So don't you put all the blame on me!" I exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at my friend.

Noah sighed and hung his head in defeat, causing me to let out a sigh of relief. But that changed when Noah kicked me between the legs, making me yelp in surprise and pain and roll on my side in a fetal position clutching my reproductive organ, letting out a long string of German cuss words less hardcore than the one my friend preferred though. "You have a god damned point," sighed Noah sitting down on a large flat stone close to me "but what about your family? Aren't you going to miss your family and friends?" Growled Noah glaring at me.

"One," I groaned out "you consider me stealing a school computer low compared to that! Plus can you not do that! I'd prefer to properly use that later on! Two, I did more harm to them with how much I ate and I was born into a middle class family which was slowly becoming a third class family! With me gone they can gain some of that money back, my sisters were plain annoying and bratty, my little brother was a spoilt brat, my second step dad was constantly trying to be weird and annoying, my mom was almost never home and was usually at work trying to earn money." I said sitting up and listing the stuff off about my family with my fingers "And you're my only friend," I finished crossing my arms.

Noah groaned "You're a pervert."

I raised an eyebrow "So?"

"You're fucking into bestiality and harems! And who knows what else, necrophilia?" Asked/Exclaimed Noah waving his arms in the air.

I recoiled in disgust "you of all people, know what my thoughts on that!"

Noah groaned "Please don't explain it again," clutching his face in his hands.

I smiled slightly " _Too late,"_ I thought "It's on my list of most disgusting sexual preferences ever! Which also includes rape…" I began listing off.

"Please shut up," groaned Noah.

"Vore," I listed off.

Noah then got in my face glaring at me "Say one more sex related thing and I will freakin kneecap you." He then sat back down on the stone he was previously sitting on.

"Well what should we do now?" I asked.

"How the hell should know? It's your freakin story!" Groaned Noah glaring at me again.

"You were the co author, and we never actually wrote the story, we only discussed what would happen it it" I pointed out, standing up and wiping off my clothes. I then realized something "I left my bowler hat at home!" I exclaimed clutching my head.

"What the hell is so important about a stupid hat?" Asked Noah also standing up.

"That was the last thing my uncle, my favorite relative gave me!" I growled at him.

Noah held up his hands in defense "Calm the fuck down, how the hell was I supposed to know?" Said Noah nonchalantly.

I snorted in amusement when he told me to calm down "look who's talking. Well I think we agreed In the story our character would have something like a game menu or inventory appear when they willed it" I said tapping my chin.

Noah started laughing "So if I just will some kind of menu to appear it jus-Oh Jesus!" said Noah jumping when a white game menu roughly the size and shape of a flat screen tv screen appeared in front of him, making me chuckled but I also jumped when mine appeared in front of me

The screen was white. With many different menu boxes which were white with black labeling text and black outline. Many of the boxes were flashing a golden color including as the the boxes labeled name, powers, and menu customization, to name a few .

"What does I guy who has been dead for who knows how long have to do with anything?" I cracked looking at my menu.

"Shut up you twat" growled Noah, also looking at his menu.

I then noticed a difference between our menus "Hey, why your "Titles" option flashing but mines not?" I asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Grunted Noah taping on the said flashing box opening it up.

I looked over his shoulder so I could see too.

On the Title's menu there was one box there with the word New next to it and a description under it.

 _New: Head Smasher_

 _Description: You have earned this title for trying to violently trying to smash people's head's open many, many,many times. You have gained an infinite amount of large rocks in your inventory._

I grimaced slightly after reading the facts on Noah's new title, while Noah smirked. Noah then closed the "Titles" option and opened up the now flashing "Inventory" option, which now showed many blank boxes I which I guessed Items would go, the only box not empty showed a rock similar to the one Noah was chasing him with earlier with a infinite symbol in the top left corner of the box.

I then looked around and noticed something the area around us seemed to have gotten fuzzier except the area immediately around us, the leaves seemed have stopped falling in mid fall. "Well looks like when we open up our menus time stops around us" I smirked trying to touch one of the frozen tree, only to come touch a invisible wall where fuzziness began. This made me frown "Looks like we're restricted to a small area though," I commented, tapping of the flashing "Menu Customization" box.

"Good I didn't even agree to putting that into the story, at least there is restrictions to this whole stopping time bullshit, if there wasn't any restrictions we would be to OP," grunted Noah, also opening the "Menu Customization" option.

"We're going to become OP eventfully anyway if we're in the story like we think," I said, changing my menu and boxes black.

"What ever, it just seems a little too early for us to become freakin OP!" grunted Noah, changing the outline of his boxes neon.

"What do have against being OP?" I asked, changing the outline of my boxes red.

"Nothing, I just don't want to end up like fucking Saitama!" Growled Noah changing the text on his menu to a golden color.

"Sigh, you have a point," I say, turning my menus text purple.

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot who steals school computers," snorted Noah.

"O come on! When are ya going to let that go!?" I growled turning away from my menu to face my friend.

"Fuck you!" Said Noah nonchalantly, giving me the finger, not even turning away from his menu.

"Well at least I get to bed a blue succubus of a Twi'lek named Vette" I bragged/drooled.

"What did I say about saying sexual stuff?" Growled Noah who actually turning to face me this time, giving me glare.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kneecap me," I say uncaringly.

"Exactly, and for your information I get to have a relationship with the princess and later queen of an entire planet. What do you have to say about that?" Asked Noah fully facing me, crossing his arms.

"One I'm the one who suggested your character gets hooks up with Leia, well considering we do what our respective characters were supposed to get, which has been happening so far. And we're both going to get our own empires, you're only getting political power faster." I said.

"Wait a minute a thought Vette and Leia weren't alive at the same time," asked Noah.

"If we are really taking our characters places in our story, and we're following the continuity we agreed on while planning the story, we are currently in a universe where the current star wars universe and SWTOR are fused. Man I miss my buller hat," I finished rubbing my head sadly.

"Shut up about the stupid hat!" growled Noah throwing a large rock similar to the one he was chasing me with earlier which just appeared in his hands.

I ducked and the rock instead hit my menu, which seemed to glitch as the rock hit it and rolled off. When it returned to normal the "Titles" option was now flashing.

Noah blinked in shock "How the hell did I just do that?" Asked Noah.

"You have an inventory item of infinite number of large rocks, and we're apparently able to summon stuff from our inventory while our menus are up," I guessed. "What's this?" I asked seeing my "Titles" Box was now flashing. I tapped on it and read the information on my new title.

 _New: The Truly Beautiful/Handsome_

 _Description: You have always used your natural beauty with passion, staying away from makeup and plastic surgery, not caring what others thought of what you wore. You have gained the ability to equip or put or summon anything you have worn before._

Noah snorted having read my menu from looking over my shoulder, and rolled his eyes "I think your menu, inventory, whatever the hell these things are called, malfunctioned from my rock hitting it."

"I think we can agree we're both pretty good looking guys, Noah," I countered.

Noah only snorted and returned to looking at his screen "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I rolled my eyes " _Okay if this Titles ability is true, I should just be able to will my bowler hat on my head,"_ I thought reaching up to scratch my head only to feel my hand be stopped by something on my head. I put both my hands up to my head and pulled the thing off my head, which revealed much to my joy to be my bowler hat. I hugged the hat happily to my chest, before pridefully setting it on my head.

Noah shook his head and rolled his eyes, snorting in amusement. But I didn't care I was too happy to once again to have my last reminder of my uncle with me. I then turned back to my menu humming "Write Sins Not Tragedies" by "Panic at the Disco" as I once again looked at the menu boxes.

"I think we should go ahead and choose our powers," I said, tapping on the flashing "Powers" box.

"Sounds like a plan," said Noah also opening on the "Powers" box.

There was four empty boxes where I guessed we were supposed to type in our choices of powers.

"So uhh what are we supposed to do?" Asked Noah, scratching his head "And our characters were supposed to get three new powers every new universe, so why do we get four choices?"

"Well I'm already expecting some stuff we decided would happen in the story since while we based our characters on us, they weren't meant to be carbon copies of us or actually us. Plus you decided that just our characters getting three powers would to be too boring and eventfully too much, so we made a compromise that every universe the powers they could choose would always vary but never more than five but also never less than two. How the Tartarus did you forget that? When you're the one who came up with the idea?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well excuse me I'm not a so called "Fanfiction Artist" scoffed Noah sarcastically, making quote signs with his fingers.

"Whatever you say," I said shrugging my friends apparent insult "So think ones we both agree on is Immunity to blasters, force based attacks and mind tricks, and light sabers. Sound Good?" I asked Noah.

"Yeah that sounds good, It'll force them to be more creative than mindlessly attacking us with their weapons like idiots," Agreed Noah, nodding. Buth then we I noticed text had appeared in one of the four boxes on Noah's menu.

 _New: Immunity to blasters, force abilities, and light sabers._

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about myself typing in the powers and accidentally mistyping," I chuckled.

"Yeah because your writing and typing suck ass," snorted Noah, briefly closing his eyes and smirking.

"Can you just come up with a power we might need? We never got to what powers our character would get, much less us." I groaned out, tired from all this and my friends personality, even if I acted uncaringly about knowing I won't see my family again and was sincerely happy about what was apparently happening I was going to really miss my family and it just left me exhausted.

"How about an ever increasing Midichlorian count multiplying every second? After all you want to become a Sith and I a Jedi and if we want to rise to the top and eventually take over our respective factions we need to always grow stronger, but as a added bonus we gain a large chunk of midichlorians every time we are wounded and our bodies create midichlorians depending on the severity of the wound. We will become a living embodiment of what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," laughed Noah some what evilly if you were a bystander.

I smile and nodded, this was a part of Noah I rarely got to witness but greatly admired this was Noah's intelligent side of Noah contrast to his brash headed and be violent and ask questions when he's been taken down personality that he usually wore on his sleeves. "Thats sounds like you paid more attention to Dragon Ball Z than you really showed," I chuckled. My smile grew as I saw the power description appeared in the second box.

 _New: Every second your body produces 1 midichlorians every second, if wounded you gain a large amount of midichlorians depending on the severity of the wound you can gain 10-50 extra midichlorians, amount able to gain may increase as time goes on, the amount of midichlorians will increase after getting wounded depending you're severity of the wound your body may produce an extra 2-5 midichlorians every second. But as you gain more power you will only be able to use a certain amount automatically._

"

I guess the last part is to balance it out .Well what else could we use? After all we can't always rely on my great ideas" Said Noah with pride.

I rolled my eyes at my friends words but couldn't help but smile, while I have lost my family I still have my friend the most important person in my life besides my uncle, and maybe my mother. "Now, a power we should have from the beginning is a healing factor even greater the Deadpools." I said smiling, as the text filled the second to last empty box.

" _New: You have an mega advanced healing factor with the capability to replace entire organs in seconds, heal you faster than something like continuous damage can hurt you depending on the weapon, grow back entire limbs stronger and more durable than before with a slight immunity against what damaged them before, you can lightly control it for example making it heal ony internal damage but not external like burns or cuts. But if damaged to much you may be put in a death like coma until you are fully healed."_

"Can you stop smiling like a damn pedophile?" asked Noah blankly after reading the new powers explanatory text, causing my smile to falter and roll my eyes "Thank you, now why settle for an improved power of a character that is already basically immortal when you can just go with being immortal?" Asked Noah.

I sighed "One I do not smile like a pedophile, and it's ridiculous I'd have anything in common with those Tartarus damned weirdos since pedeophilia is on my list of most disgusting fetishes. Tw-" Only to be cut off by Noah.

"I disagree," stated Noah crossing his arms.

"Well I agree you're a rude foul mouthed Schwachsinnige," (Translation: Moron) I replied.

"We can both agree I now have two reasons to smash your head open with a rock," shot back Noah.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow "and pray tell what those reasons are?"

"One you're a twat," growled Noah "two I already warned you that if you make any more comments I'd bash your head open if you kept making sexual comments," added Noah a large rock appearing in his hand "Three, you won't keep your mouth shut!" Growled Noah "So either shut up or I'll make your head look like poorly made mashed potatoes!" Growled Noah raising the rock threateningly.

I raised my hands in defense "Okay, okay, how about we finish this and then we can head our separate ways. That was the plan right?"

Noah sighed and dropped the rock "Yeah you go Drew Dung Kast and I go to Horus Skant and you become a Sith and I a Jedi," Said Noah nonchalantly, turning back to look at his floating screen.

"You mean Dromund Kaas and Coruscant, did you not pay attention when we played SWTOR?" I deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah, but the only thing I cared about in that game was playing as a fucking space wizard. Can we just choose our last power already?" asked Noah impatiently.

I sighed "Okay for my last power I choose the ability to take the soul's, knowledge, energy, power, midichlorians, and skills of others that are weaker than me, are unconscious, or dying. With the only person immune to this being Noah," I said, as new text filled up the last empty box on my "Powers menu".

" _New: You have the ability to take the soul, powers, knowledge, energy, skills or an weak, defeated, unconscious, or otherwise dead creatures. The only creature immune to this effect is the individual and your ally known as Noah Roberts."_

"So will you get the same one?" I asked my friend, smiling proudly at the power I just came up with.

"Nah I'll come up with my own, yours sounds more like a Sith thing. Once again stop smiling like a god damned pedophile?" Said Noah.

"I'll repeat myself once again, I do not smile like a Tartarus destined pedophile." I growled out.

"I disagree," said Noah.

I groaned "Can we just get this over with?"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a moment," Said Noah, scratching his head as he thought, funnily enough this impulse of his lead to many of the class morons saying he had lice and only after Noah getting many detentions from him trying to squash their heads like Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th franchise did they stop. "I think I'll go with I can learn any attack my opponent uses and be able to counter it and predict them just by watching them," said Noah thoughtfully.

"And?" I asked with an raised eyebrow.

Noah sighed in annoyance "And the only person immune to this ability is you."

I nodded my head approvingly as the text filled up the last box on his screen.

" _When watching a creature you can begin to begin to predict what they may do, begin to figure out how to use their attacks if possible for your body to produce the same attack, the longer you watch or fight them the more accurate it becomes. The only being immune to this skill is the individual currently known as Morrison Thor See."_

"You happy now?" Asked Noah.

"Yup, now let's see what that the rest of the menu options are." I answered, Noah nodded as we each began looking at every box within our menu, until we both opened the box labeled "Name".

When the box opened up there was only three text boxes with two empty ones.

 _Old Name: Morrison Thor See._

 _New Name:_

 _Self Given Title:_

I blinked, and looked at Noah's menu to see it was more or less the same.

 _Old Name: Noah Roberts_

 _New Name:_

 _Self Given Title:_

"What the bloody protestant hell is this?" Asked Noah obviously confused as he half glared at the screen and half glared at myself.

"I guess we get to change our names to the names of our characters that we came up with for the story we are apparently stuck in." I guessed shrugging.

"To hell with that, the names we came up with were fucking gay." Said Noah.

"Hey! No, they weren't!" I exclaimed defensively.

"Yes, they were," pushed Noah.

"By Ares spear your stubborn. Fine do what you want, I'm going to change my name." I sighed and mentally willed words to fill out the two empty boxes with name of the character I came up with.

 _Old Name: Morrison Thor See_

 _New Name: Thorison Kurai-Chi Nathair_

 _Self given title: Dark Blood._

"Oh come on, I didn't even want to change my name!" Said Noah as text began appearing in the two empty boxes.

 _Old Name: Noah Roberts_

 _New Name: Noran Rapture Abaddon_

 _Self Given Title: Raptor Claw_

"I guess the fate aren't done with us yet," I chuckled.

"Well fuck the fates. At least mine doesn't sound gay as yours. Now how de flying fuck do we close these damn things?" Growled Noah, squinting at his menu.

I rolled my eyes "There is an X button on the upper left of our screens I'd bet my blood on that there to close our menu. Seriously how did you not pick up on that?" I asked/mocked my friend as I tapped on the said X icon, and as expected it closed the menu.

"Either shut the fuck up or I'll give you an equation," Growled Noah, as he tapped on the X icon closing his menu. As he did this the surrounding area stopped being fuzzy and the leaves the were frozen as the fell off their tree continued their descent, showing that time had unfroze.

"An equation, really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," said Noah.

"Oh? And what would the equation be hmmm?" I almost laughed.

" Rock + Your face = what will happen if you don't wipe that smile off your sorry face. What do say to that mister smart guy?" Growled Noah.

"Well I'd say you're a cunt but you lack the warmth and depth of one," I said smiling, before running off deeper into the woods not caring about the consequences as I left my dumbstruck friend behind me.

 **(Noah's/Noran's POV)**

I stood there gobsmacked as I watched Thor or Thorison whatever the hell I his name is now. " _Di-did he just?"_ I asked myself, but as what just happened registered fully in my brain, I quickly became enraged, "COME BACK HERE YOU хуй!(Translation: Dick)" I called enraged as I ran i the direction I saw him run in.

(15 minutes later)

"I swear when I get my hands on him!" I swore, only for the Thor to run out of the bushes and clamp a hand over my mouth.

"Shoosh!" Said Thor.

"What the hell man!" I growled swiping his hand away from me.

"Quiet, I found what appears to be a Jedi and Sith fighting!" Whispered Thor excitedly.

My eyebrows rose "What does that mean for us?" I questioned my friend.

"Come on I have a plan," He whispered, crawling into the nearby bushes.

Sighing I shrugged my shoulders "Why the hell not?" I sighed crawling in after him, after all I needed him because he was the only one that really did any research on Star Wars.

"So what the hell do I call you?" I asked my black wearing companion as he crawled through the bushes in front of me "because I really don't want to have to call you Thorison, especially because it sounds fucking gay." I grumbled crawling behind him.

"Hmm?" He said turning his slightly towards me "We'll just call each other by our old names when no one's around, and just have everyone else know us by our new name. Sound good?" He asked me, continuing to lead the way through the bushes.

"Whatever," I said, continuing to crawl after him.

"Okay stop, " He said, stopping in front of the hole leading outside the bushes, and motioned me to get next to him.

Nodding a crawled up next to him and peeked out the whole in the bushes which lead to a clearing. There in the middle of the clearing where two people clashing lightsabers, he guessed they were a Jedi and a Sith based on the color of their lightsabers.

The Sith stood around 6 feet and was fully covered in armor (SIth Eradicator armor SWTOR) and had a simple red lightsaber.

The Sith's opponent was a female human Jedi. She stood 5 ft 8 ½ inches, she had fair skin, brown hair tied in a bun, had blue eyes. She wore those crappy Jedi robes, well crappy in his eyes anyway. SHe had a plain blue lightsaber.

"So, what's the plan?" I whispered to Thor.

"Okay, I need you to watch them fight and predict who will win," He whispered back.

I stared at him wide eyed "How the flying fuck am I supposed to know?" I angrily whispered to him.

"Remember the power you chose?" I asked me turning his head away from the fighting Sith and Jedi, to look at me.

"Yeah," I answered him, "How could I not? It's one of the only pluses to this whole fucked up situation!" I angrily whispered at him, almost throwing my arms up in annoyance, only to find I couldn't because I was still crouching inside of a bush, much to my annoyance.

"Well use it," urged Thor.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!" I angrily shot back.

"I don't know, stare at them or something, and stop being a freaking dummkopf" (Translation: Idiot) said Thor exasperated.

Grumbling "Fuck all kinds of ducks," I turned to stare at the fighting Jedi and Sith. Only much to my shock every move attack or counter they used my mind immediately tell me and memorized how to do the moves and how to counter and avoid them.

I shook my head intensely "That was trippy," I said trying to shake off the the weird feeling.

"So who will win?" Asked Thor eagerly.

"The Jedi will, that Sith is already injured and the that Jedi is the more skilled fighter," I said, only to blink at my response "how the bloody hell did I know that?" I asked myself out loud.

Thor smirked "Where will the that Jedi defeat that Sith?"

I instinctively pointed at a spot under a large tree "That Jedi will knock the Sith off his feet and stab him in the heart under that tree," I finished only to get weirded out even more when I finished talking, "okay this is getting fucking creepy."

"From what I can tell you can use your power unconsciously," guessed Thor.

"I guess that makes sense," I said.

"Tell me, do you have any qualms about killing that Jedi?" Asked Thor.

"No, not really. They're not anyone I know or kill about, plus I can safely guess that they are a god damned killer, so I don't really give a fuck whether you kill that Jedi or not." I answered.

Thor smiled "I'm kinda surprised, you were always kinda the preachy one."

I shrugged "I you think about it, killing a person you don't know is kinda just like killing a animal you don't own."

Thor nodded and pointed at the tree I said the Jedi will kill the Sith under "First we need to climb up that tree," He said.

I nodded and we crawled through the bushes until we had the tree in front of us and where the fighting Jedi and Sith could not see us. Quickly crawling out of the bushes standing up and pressed our backs against the tree. We then climbed up the tree and sat on the branch directly above where I said the fighting Jedi would kill her Sith opponent.

"Okay I need a rock," Said Thor.

I nodded and almost jumped out of the tree when the rock from my inventory appeared in my hand. " _I'm never going to get used to that,"_ I thought as I handed Thor the rock. "Hey can't Sith and Jedi sense people or something? Why haven't they noticed us?" I asked my friend.

Thor shrugged "I guess our immunity to force abilities also covers sensory force abilities,"

They then noticed the Jedi and Sith were under them now, the Sith on the ground with a lightsaber wound where his heart was, and the Jedi on top of him panting.

"It's finally over," Jedi panted, laying her head on the dead Sith's chest.

I turned just in time to see Thor drop the rock which fell and hit the Jedi on the head apparently knocking her out.

 **( Thor's/Thorison's POV)**

Smiling I climbed out of the tree with Noah following after me.

"Okay, let's see if I can get this whole soul stealing thing down," I said rolling the unconscious Jedi off the dead Sith. I then placed a hand on the dead body then a black aura surrounded my hand as I felt everything that made up the dead Sith become mine his power, memories, skills, midichlorians, genes, soul, everything. I let out a sigh of pleasure.

I then looked at the unconscious Jedi girl and smiled as an idea entered my head. I picked up her limp body and kissed her fully on the lips, repeating the process. I then let go of her now dead body and chuckled " _I really hope this isn't a dream because I have not ever felt so complete,"_ I thought as I let out a sigh of pleasure and content.

 **Well that was the chapter, The next one will take place years in the future. So I hope you enjoyed it :) Man writing mine and the co authors personality into characters is harder than I thought** **:( So please review, tell me what you think :) Anyway thank you for taking your time to read my humble little story, and a special thanks to defferad for reviewing :)**

 **Harem update:**

 **(Thor/Thorison: Ce'na/Vette X Tivva/Tevve X Ventress X Fem The Son X Jeasa Willsaam X** **Ashara Zavros** **X?)**

 **(Noah/Noran: Princess Leia X Kira Carsen X ?)**


	5. Ch 1 character sheet

**Quick Reply to killaKARMA's review: No, Noah/Noran does wear clothes. But your review did give me a quick laugh, so thanks :)**

 **Old Name:** Morrison Thor See

 **New Name:** Thorison Kurai-Chi Nathair

 **Titles:** Dark Blood **,** The Truly Beautiful,

 **Looks:** Stands around 5 foot 11 inches, hair was a dirty blond color and reaches mid neck and at the ends it curled upward and was somewhat wavy, has somewhat pale skin, has bluish gray eyes, teeth are sharper than a normal person.

 **Clothing:** Wears a black button up shirt with long sleeves, a black shirt that had red depiction of a Chinese dragon and a tiger circling each other, black gym pants with a white line going down the sides, grey gloves, black socks and black shoes, a black string necklace with a silver pentagram pendant attached, and a silver stainless steel chain hanging off his left wrist, a bowler hat.

 **Powers:**

has the ability to equip or summon anything he has worn before.

Immune to blasters, force abilities, and light sabers.

Every second their body produces 1 midichlorians every second, if wounded he gain an large amount of midichlorians depending on the severity of the wound he can gain 10-50 extra midichlorians, amount able to gain may increase as time goes on, the amount of midichlorians will increase after getting wounded depending on the severity of the wound his body may produce an extra 2-5 midichlorians every second. But as he gains more power he will only be able to use a certain amount automatically, depending on the situation they won't be able to use all of their force power.

He has a mega advanced healing factor with the capability to replace entire organs in seconds, heals him faster than something like continuous damage can hurt him depending on the weapon, grow back entire limbs stronger and more durable than before with a slight immunity against what damaged them before, he can slightly control it, for example, making it heal himself internal damage but not external like burns or cuts. But if damaged too much he may be put in a death-like coma until he is fully healed.

He has the ability to take the soul, powers, knowledge, energy, skills of a weak, defeated, unconscious, or otherwise dead creature. The only creature immune to this effect is the individual and your ally known as Noah Roberts/Noran Rapture Abaddon.

 **Skills:**

Power of a Sith fresh out of the academy gained from absorbing the soul of Sith

Power of a Jedi fresh out of the training temple gained from absorbing the soul of Jedi

 **Current Age:** 14

 **Allies:** Noah Roberts/Noran Rapture Abaddon

 **Old Name:** Noah Roberts

 **New Name:** Noran Rapture Abaddon

 **Titles:** Raptor Claw, Head Smasher

 **Looks:** stands around 6 feet 1 inch, he had brown short somewhat brown messy hair. His skin was also somewhat pale. His eyes were a deep brown.

 **Clothing:** Neon green hoodie, gray gym shorts, gray sleeveless muscle shirt underneath his hoodie, gray sneakers, and white gym socks.

 **Powers:**

has an infinite amount of large rocks in his inventory, which he can summon or equip at will.

Immunity to blasters, force abilities, and light sabers

Every second their body produces 1 midichlorians every second, if wounded he gains more midichlorians depending on the severity of the wound he can gain 10-50 extra midichlorians, amount able to gain may increase as time goes on, the amount of midichlorians will increase after getting wounded depending on the severity of the wound his body may produce an extra 2-5 midichlorians every second. But as gain more power he will only be able to use a certain amount automatically, depending on the situation they won't be able to use all of their force power.

He has a mega advanced healing factor with the capability to replace entire organs in seconds, heals him faster than something like continuous damage can hurt him depending on the weapon, grow back entire limbs stronger and more durable than before with a slight immunity against what damaged them before, he can slightly control it, for example, making it heal himself internal damage but not external like burns or cuts. But if damaged too much he may be put in a death-like coma until he is fully healed.

When watching a creature he can begin to begin to predict what they may do, begin to figure out how to use their attacks if possible for his body to produce the same attack, the longer he watches or fights them the more accurate it becomes. The only being immune to this skill is the individual currently known as Morrison Thor See/Thorison Kurai-Chi Nathair.

 **Skills:**

Basic Jedi attacks gained from watching a Jedi and Sith fight

Basic Sith attacks gained from watching a Sith and Jedi fight

 **Current Age:** 14

 **Allies:** Thor See/Thorison Kurai-Chi Nathair


End file.
